


Got You Pegged

by DeathDama, pr3tty_g1rl5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Boners, Ben "stop calling me a fucking bottom or so help me God" Solo, Ben Solo our emo dumbass, Ben is a top, Ben is always hungry and horny, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fuckboy Subversion, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kaydel is here for a good time not a long time, Light Dom/sub, Ms. Holdo in charge of children, Nonbinary Phasma, Oral Sex, Poe is here for the laughs, Praise Kink, Rey "your high school crush could never" Kenobi, Rey is a top, Rey will steal your girl, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, private school with no rules apparently, rey has a side shave, sex fantasies in the middle of class, they can't keep it in their pants, weed kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDama/pseuds/DeathDama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: Ben Solo prides himself in seeing a girl squirm underneath him. Being a top is a huge part of his identity. He’s also the most popular boy in school, wanted by everyone. Until Rey shows up and dethrones him. The problem is, they’ve met before. When they hooked up at a party. And Rey is most definitely NOT a bottom. Ben wants Rey again badly, but he’s got a hard limit of only sleeping with a girl once to avoid attachment. What happens when the only girl he’s ever wanted this badly makes Ben want to break all of his rules?





	1. What's My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a picture of Adam Driver taken from a really good angle. Cuz boy looked like every emo boy we thirsted for/would let ruin our lives in high school. What ensued was one of our thirstiest threads we’ve ever had on Twitter. And we are the queens of taking it too far™️... we decided to channel that energy into a collab fic inspired by that same idea. 
> 
> We are also going to go ahead and establish that YES, Reylo is endgame. BUT, they WILL have sex with other people. This is a crackfic. They are horny teenagers. One has a much better grasp on their sexuality than the other and it shows. Remember, one of the writers also co-wrote [Lemon Hot Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277745/chapters/30382020). So yeah… proceed with caution and don’t say we didn’t warn you. We are trusting you to be nice but we will totally shut down the anon comments if we need to. 
> 
> Also, we tagged underage but there will be no sex with adults.

A group of boys passes by Ben, one of them clipping him in the shoulder and sloshing beer on him. He holds back a snarl, pressing himself flat to the wall, and glaring towards them. Normally, he’d shove back, dump his lukewarm beer all down the front guy’s shirt and laugh it off as an accident. But not tonight. Tonight he’s got his eye on someone, and he’s not going to let himself be distracted by a minor annoyance.

 

She’s beautiful—but he’s sure she’s the kind of girl who wouldn’t want him to say it. The dress she’s wearing is tight. Very tight. Shows off the way she squares her shoulders and sways her hips as she walks towards the cooler for another of whatever she’s got in her cup. When she turns to throw something back to a guy behind her, Ben gets a good eyeful of her side shave, and he’s...very into it. 

 

_ There it is,  _ he thinks. She’s heading his way. He’s positioned himself just so, in the way of the drinks, to assure an encounter with this bombshell. 

 

Not that he’d really call her a bombshell. She’s the whole package, really—an actual incendiary device, especially with those boots she’s wearing. He’s got to have her under him. 

 

And he will. 

 

She passes by him and he sticks his foot out a little, angles himself into the doorway just a bit. Casually. 

 

It works. She’s so focused on her goal that she doesn’t account for the change in trajectory at all and she stumbles, hard. 

 

Distracted by her close proximity, Ben can’t compensate for the weight of her boots and he actually stumbles as well, and the cup in his hand goes flooding all down her dress. Shit. Not part of the plan. 

 

“Hey, asshole! You really can’t stand in the middle of the doorway with a full cup like that. This is my favorite dress.” Rey is livid. She runs a hand down her dress, flicking off stray drops of alcohol. 

 

Ben grins. She’s played right into his hand. Because she still hasn’t looked up at him yet, he takes the opportunity to flip his bangs back into place and smooth his shirt. 

 

“Aw, your favorite dress? I’ve got to make it up to you, baby.” He’s trying and failing to hide his smug grin. “Can I get you another drink, to start?”

 

She looks up at him. Arches a perfect brow. 

 

“Baby? Who do you think you are, punk?” 

 

Ben actually laughs at this. “My name’s—it’s Kylo.” He’s not sure why he’s giving a false name.  _ Ben _ sounds so pedestrian. Kylo is cool. 

 

“Kira. Pleasure, I’m sure.” Rey sees right through his bullshit and offers a false name of her own. She moves to push past him. It’s obvious she’s gonna need more alcohol to handle this party. 

 

“Whoa, wait a minute there. I really do feel bad,” Ben says. “Please? Let me get you a new drink, baby.” 

 

Rey nearly rolls her eyes. She looks up to him, really looks at him for the first time. 

 

He’s...hot. Fuck. Rey reaches up to rub the soft fuzz of her shave. His lips. That nose of his. Mmm—Rey could sit on his face quite happily for a couple of orgasms, she thinks. 

 

Change of plans. She’s not going to waste this opportunity. 

 

Ben watches her look at him, feeling like he’s for sure got this in the bag. She’s eyeing him like she wants a piece of him, and he definitely wants to give her some. 

 

He holds his hand out, gesturing for her to go ahead into the kitchen. 

 

“You do owe me a new drink, Kylo.” 

 

Ben takes the opportunity to place his hand on the lowest part of her back, feeling the heat of her body leak through the thin fabric. He can see down her neckline from where he’s standing, see the tops of her pretty little tits. She looks back at him when he touches her, but allows it. 

 

“What do you want?” Ben stands over the cooler. “More beer? A jello shot?” 

 

“I think I’ve got enough jello...on me.” She rolls her eyes and bends over to get the drink herself. 

 

Her ass cheeks peek out the bottom of her dress, fuck. Ben reaches down to adjust himself as she stands up and hands over a drink for him. Rey pretends not to notice. She knows her best chance of ending up where she wants is to let him think he can have the upper hand. Teasing him for popping a boner too soon will come later. 

 

They chat. Rey finishes her drink, and then another, with water in between to keep herself on her toes. Ben does the same, keeping pace. 

 

Ben flirts overtly, touching the ends of her hair and winking too often. He stays close to her and keeps eye contact. Rey flirts more subtly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes every time Ben winks and pulling the hem of her dress down to expose the small bit of cleavage she claims. 

 

Finally, she’s had just about enough. Sighing loudly, Rey brushes a hand down her sticky dress. 

 

“Ugh, this is getting even more sticky as it dries. I should go and clean myself up in the bathroom.” 

 

She turns to go, throwing a wink of her own over her shoulder. Ben takes the bait very nicely. 

 

“I could….help? It was my fault, after all.” 

 

“Are you sure, I’m sure I can manage?” 

 

“Sweetheart,” Ben says, leaning against the wall with a smirk. “Let me help, okay?” 

 

“Alright,” Rey says, feigning a beleaguered sigh. She’s only feigning a little. This boy is a lot to handle. 

 

Upstairs, the main bathroom is occupied but the master bedroom has a little bathroom inside. Both are blessedly unoccupied. 

 

Rey locates a towel and wets it down, pretending to pay at the jello shot stain. Obviously, a little water isn’t going to do anything, but Ben comes closer, taking the towel from her and wrapping a huge hand around her waist to steady his grip. 

 

She has once again severely underestimated how huge this guy is. 

 

While he’s engrossed in trying to wipe off the jello from her dress, she takes a moment to look at him. She smooths a hand over his cheek and he looks at her, eyes twinkling with mischief. Rey pretends she doesn’t notice, running a finger down the very prominent bridge of his nose. His lips are plush, and Rey rests her finger there, on the swell of his bottom lip. She looks up, meeting his eyes. 

 

Ben puts the towel down, reaching a hand up to cup Rey’s cheek. He’s warm. Unexpectedly warm. He leans towards her, and she meets him the rest of the way, using the finger on his bottom lip to open his mouth for hers. 

 

It’s a quiet kiss, warm and wet and surprisingly gentle. 

 

At first. 

 

Then Ben slides his hand around her waist and pulls her flush to him, and Rey uses the opportunity to reach her hand up into his hair and tug. 

 

The boy whines. He actually whines. Rey grins into the kiss. This is going to be easier than she thought. 

 

She bites at his lips, pushing him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Ben can’t believe how lucky he is! 

 

Wait—what was her name again? He can’t remember. 

 

She grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him again, more teeth than lips. 

 

Ben is ridiculously hard, and Rey is grinning as she grips his shirt tighter. Ben isn’t prepared for what happens next.

 

She rips his shirt off, sending the buttons flying.  _ To think I actually dressed up for this party, _ Ben thinks. Rey spreads her tiny hands across his chest, tracing his stomach and admiring the muscle groves. 

 

Ben grins. “Like what you see, baby?” He brings his hands up from her hips to her elbows and is just about to turn them around when she looks up at him and narrows her eyes, shoving him on the bed with impressive strength for such a tiny girl. 

 

His mind blanks. 

 

This is not usually how things go for him...but he likes it?  _ Whatever to get this girl underneath me _ , he figures. 

 

“You really are full of yourself, aren’t you.” She toes off her boots and crawls on top of him and Ben struggles to remember her name. 

 

He’d usually take the bait and make some douchey remark but he’s at a complete loss for words. 

 

“It’s a good thing you have a face that’s pretty for sitting on,” she adds. 

 

Was her name Candy? Cassandra? He stares up at her, wide-eyed. Rey has plans to wreck him and he has no idea. 

 

With effortless grace, she pulls her dress off. “You ruined this, you know,” she motions to the stain. It could easily be cleaned, he’s sure he already got most of it off, but there’s a gleam in her eye that gives him a feeling that this is leading somewhere.

 

Also, he’s pretty sure her name is Katy.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben says. Wait, what? It suddenly feels like there’s been a shift here and his traitorous dick seems to like it, despite the warring thoughts in his mind. 

 

“How sorry are you?” She teases. “Because I think reckless boys like you aren’t sorry enough.”

 

Well, shit. Ben isn’t one for apologizing. But this girl is pulling out some very unexpected reactions from him. He’s already gotten this far and he’s most definitely not one to turn down a good lay. At least that hasn’t changed. 

 

“Umm, I’m really sorry?” 

 

Kirsten. That has to be it. 

 

She sighs. “I’m not convinced at all, Kylo.” She grabs his wrists and uses her dress to tie them to the bedpost. 

 

“Wait,” he says helplessly. At this point he’s so flustered he even forgets his own name, the real and fake one. He never lets any girl take control. Ever. But he’s frozen underneath her. This is not how he planned this. He did not expect to end up tied to a bedpost, at the mercy of a girl he dwarfs in size by  _ a lot.  _

 

“You brought me in here, fully intending to use me.” The way she says it, so factually, makes him feel a bit sheepish and horny at the same time. Also she doesn’t look like a Kirsten at all… he’s fairly certain she’s a Kaitlyn. 

 

“Boys like you are all the same,” she continues, unhooking her bra and letting it fall, “you see a girl and you don’t think about her needs, you think about yours.” 

 

Once she’s completely naked and straddling him, Ben thinks he’s died and gone to heaven, or maybe hell. Because he can’t touch her and his hands feel like they’re on fire because of it. But this is also the single hottest thing anyone has ever done to him.

 

His eyes rake over her body and he finds that there’s not a single flaw about her. Rey is now playing with one of her nipples and looking at him like she’s going to murder him. At that moment, he decides he would probably let her. The way he’s so taken by her, absolutely at her mercy is liberating in a way he never thought was possible. 

 

Maybe she’s a Courtney. 

 

Rey, on the other hand, is sure this boy is nothing but bad news.  _ That tracks _ , she thinks to herself.  _ I can’t resist a hot mess like this one.  _ She knows, for absolute certain, that she is going to fuck this boy into the mattress. But she also knows, based on the little she’s seen, that he deserves some of the treatment she  _ loves _ to give in bed. He’s gonna have to earn the amazing fuck she’s about to give him.

 

“I bet you don’t even remember my name,” Rey accuses. “I bet you’ve been laying here, underneath me, watching me touch myself and wishing it was your hands while trying to remember my name.”

 

Holy fuck. 

 

Ben’s eyes widen and she knows she’s right.  _ Oh, this is almost too easy. I might have to go easy on this one, _ Rey thinks. 

 

She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, “What’s my name, Kylo?”

 

He balks. 

 

Rey tuts. “I was afraid that would be your answer. And I really wanted to taste your dick.”

 

He gulps. She is small, and the thought of his cock in her mouth is paralyzing. She’d easily gag all over him. His dick twitches at the mental image. 

 

She lets a hand trail down her stomach, to her heated center, already dripping from the sight of having a helpless boy tied up and underneath her. Her fingers become the only thing Ben can look at. Rey grips his chin again, pulling his eyes back to her. 

 

“You don’t get to watch,” Rey says as her fingers continue working on her clit. “Not—” she moans as one of her tiny fingers enter her— “until you say my name.”

 

Ben has never been so hard in his life. The only relief he feels is the occasional brush of Rey’s ass against his dick, which he knows is leaking and desperate for attention, straining through his unbuttoned jeans.

 

He keeps wracking his brain. Thinking back to when they met earlier in the night. Replays everything he can remember. The way her pink lips were enticing, how her tits looked in her dress, how he could see a little of her ass peeking through the bottom of her dress when she bent over to grab a drink…

 

Meanwhile, Rey is still working on her clit, and now has two fingers inside herself. “At this rate I’m just gonna finish myself off,” she adds in between gasps.

 

“Please,” he croaks.

 

Rey freezes. “Please what, Kylo? Tell me what you want.”

 

“Let me touch you,” he begs. “I can make you feel so good.”

 

“What’s my name?” 

 

Ben groans, letting his head fall back. “If you let me eat that delicious pussy, will you forgive my asshole move and tell me your name again?”

 

In all of his life, Benjamin Organa Solo has never begged anyone to let him eat them out. 

 

Rey grins. “You  _ know  _ you don’t deserve my mouth, don’t you?”

 

He nods eagerly. “Yes, I know I don’t. I am absolute trash for not bothering to remember your name. I keep wanting to call you Kristen or Kirsty and I’m sure that’s way off the mark.”

 

Rey lifts a perfectly manicured brow, that has two slits on it? How did he not notice that before?? He finds it hot, too.

 

“Well, you got the first letter right,” she concedes. “But I’m not the type to give a gold star for doing the bare minimum.”

 

Just when he thinks all his chances are shot, she completely surprises him again. 

 

“But I have been wanting to sit on those lips of yours all night, so I’ll allow that shitty attempt to remember my name. But only because I really need to get off. Oh, and you are staying exactly as you are. Maybe if you’d have remembered my name you would have been allowed to touch me.”

 

_ Oh fuck.  _ He has no idea why her words are doing this to him. Ben looks up at her at that moment and sees the way the moonlight shines around her silhouette. It’s like a goddess is above him. Like she was sent to allow his unworthy soul to worship at her altar. 

 

“Whatever you want,” he finds himself unable to stop talking, “just as long as I get to taste you and make you feel good.”

 

Rey scoots up and he can smell her. It makes his dick impossibly harder. She hovers right above his mouth, reminding him what absolute filth he is for not knowing her name. When his tongue gets the first taste he moans. He suckles on her clit, pulling it between his teeth. Her moans are a heavenly song. 

 

“Oh baby, you taste so good,” he sounds like he’s been enchanted. He’s pretty sure he has. His tongue enters her and he swears he nearly comes from it. He wants to feel her with his fingers, knows they are much larger than hers. Imagining it makes him want it even more. 

 

That is how Rey comes, several times. With her clit between Ben’s teeth, her hand fisting his long, thick hair. Her mouth uttering the filthiest words. Just like she’d planned.

 

* * *

 

 

**_3 months later_ **

 

“Alright,” Han says as he puts the car in park, “it’s your first day back and I beg of you to try to last longer than a week this time.” 

 

Ben sighs. Alternative school was absolute shit and he’s glad he’s finally getting back to some normalcy. 

 

“Oh and before I forget,” Han adds as Ben gets out and is about to close the door to the falcon. “I think you’ve suffered enough.” He hands Ben his phone back. 

 

Two months. That’s how long he went without a phone. He had to use a prepaid phone and could only call his parents on it. He felt like he was in a shitty dream where he was trapped in the 90’s. It was awful. 

 

As his dad peels off, he looks up at his school and sighs. He’s ready to get back to his life. All the girls he’s missed out on are going to be eager as hell to get a piece and he is so ready to give it to all of them. 

 

He used to not consider himself popular at all. But for some reason it happened anyway, which is ironic as hell considering he spends most of his time mocking the jocks and preps at his school.

 

He used to assume he got away with it because he’s been 6’1 since he was in 8th grade, and being that tall can be intimidating. He’s actually at 6’3 now. He stretched out even more over the summer. And the brief week he spent at school before getting sent away was proof that the girls noticed. 

 

But people aren’t really intimidated as much as they’re drawn to him. And like, he can’t really help it much. He’s not built like other boys and he learned fairly quickly that he wasn’t like them either. His interests are different. They’re not pedestrian or mainstream. 

 

His refusal to be a typical jock earned him popularity and while he isn’t fully sure why, he isn’t about to question it. He’s ready to get back to it. Ben contemplates this as he texts Kaydel, letting her know he finally got his phone back and makes his way inside. 

 

The school day goes by slow and monotonous. He isn’t back in his classes yet because he has to figure out his schedule all over again. Snoke also wants to talk.

 

The office has shitty service so all Ben can use his phone for is to play Candy Crush. 

 

The more time he spends in the office the more on edge he feels. Especially because people keep coming in and out, seeing him, and not at all reacting how he expected. 

 

He doesn’t get an “oh my god you’re back, thank god this place is boring without you” at all from anyone. 

 

Instead, he gets “yo, you’ve got work ahead of you, man.” 

 

And “dude, you’re awesome and we missed you but you’ve been dethroned.” 

 

“Dethroned?” He asks the random kid he’s known since middle school whose name he can never get right. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“You’ll see,” he says and chuckles. “I can’t wait till you meet Rey.” 

 

And that’s how it goes for the first few hours. He keeps hearing about this dude Rey. How he’s the new Ben, “but way better” he hears some chick say under her breath. 

 

Ben panics. They can’t be serious. 

 

Once he gets his paperwork straightened out he’s even more eager to get out there already and meet this dude. He’s gonna kick his ass. 

 

Snoke sits him down and lectures him about his behavior that caused him to be sent away. Tells him not to make him look bad as a principal for letting Ben come back.

 

Then, Snoke has the nerve to say Ben should make friends with the new student, too. 

 

“Rey is a really good kid. A new transfer. Has a lot of potential, and could teach you a thing or two.” 

 

This dude has the principal talking about him like he’s an outstanding student. What a nerd. He’s clearly not that big of a threat. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Rey grimaces at the questionable state of the supposed “meatloaf” on her lunch tray. 

 

“Who do I have to fuck to get a decent meal in this joint,” she comments to Finn, Rose, and Poe. 

 

“Why don’t you see if maintenance guy can get you a good hook up? He’s totally sweet on you,” theorizes Poe. 

 

“Oh, he definitely wants to give Rey a _hookup_. It’s so weird,” adds Finn. 

 

“He’s 17, Finn. Just because he’s a working man doesn’t mean you should feel threatened,” Rose grins. 

 

The three of them are deep in argument, as Rey pushes her lunch around on her tray when Rose drops her fork and starts choking as she wildly points at something behind Rey. Finn occupies himself with smacking her back uselessly while Poe looks at whatever Rose is pointing to and grins. It all happens so fast. 

 

Ben’s keyed-up. It’s been a whole morning of waiting on the counselors and hearing shit about Rey, who has apparently unseated him. His face is grim, irritated, but clearly unsuspecting. 

 

He’s walking towards the table and sees a person in a hooded leather jacket sitting in  _ his _ spot, with  _ his  _ crew. He has little time to wonder who the imposter is when Hux walks past and says “Hey, Rey,” as a furious blush covers most of his face. 

 

So  _ this  _ is Rey. The dude who he’s been unable to stop hearing about. He can’t see the guy’s face but he immediately starts assessing whether he could easily kick his ass or not. The dude seems small just by looking at his back alone. 

 

Rey is holding her fist against her mouth to hide the laughter from watching Rose gasp for air. It’s a dick move to laugh at someone who’s choking. 

 

Suddenly a finger determinedly taps on her shoulder. Rey grins, fairly certain she knows who it is. She’d heard whispers about him being in the office all day. She’s been waiting for this day for months. 

 

Rey doesn’t turn immediately and she hears him clear his throat. Rose is finally done choking on the plastic based meatloaf and she looks up at the figure behind Rey. 

 

“H—hey Ben. Have you met Rey?” She offers. 

 

Rey decides it’s time to drop the bomb. 

 

She turns around, with a shit-eating grin, and looks up at Ben. 

 

His reaction does not disappoint. She has to credit him because no one seems to notice the way his eyes slightly widen and his snarl slightly drops. 

 

Almost no one notices. Rey sees right through it. 

 

“You must be Ben,” she says. “I’ve heard so much about you. It almost feels like I know you already.” 

 

He gulps. 

 

“I’m Rey,” she adds. 


	2. Hungry and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a confrontation and their fight for dominance begins. 
> 
> Too stubborn and hormonal to think clearly, they both fall back on what they know best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the updated tags. Remember what we told you: These are very hormonal teens. This is a crack fic. Sex with others is happening. If that's not your thing, that's 100% ok. Just close the page and go. 
> 
> They are stubborn AF, so it's gonna be a while before they do anything with each other. We highly recommend you pay attention to the details, though.

 

 

A crowd of onlookers parts as the two teens rush by. Everyone tries to act like they’re not listening, but how could they not? Yavin Preparatory doesn’t have that much going on right now, at least nothing half as entertaining as Ben Solo finally meeting Rey Kenobi. 

 

“So that’s it then?” Ben whisper-yells at Rey as she walks down the hall. 

 

“What’s it?” Rey looks over her shoulder at him, as if he’s asking what she would like for lunch. Which he was too flustered to have, and now he’ll be hungry till after school. Hungry and horny are perpetual states for him, which isn’t out of the ordinary. 

 

She stops abruptly, causing him to slam into her tiny form with an “Oof.”

 

“Solo, if you wanted to touch my ass all you had to do was ask,” Rey teases.

 

He feels the heat in his cheeks before he can fight it. “Don’t change the subject.”

 

As she opens her locker and rummages through it, Ben takes time to examine the drawings and pictures on the inside. He sees impressive little doodles and imagines she must be an artist. Unless someone else did them? Maybe a boyfriend? He feels panic and it surprises him. Ben hardly knows her, he has no claim on her. 

 

The idea of even wanting to claim anyone irks him. No thanks. He pulls at his damned stupid tie.  _ Uniforms are literally satan’s ball sack, _ he thinks.

 

“Come on,  _ Kira. _ ”

 

She slams the locker shut. “What do you want,  _ Kylo? _ ”

 

He crowds her, “shhh!” 

 

In his haste he cages her with his arms and is too nervous at the proximity to see the tint of red on Rey’s cheeks. She is reminded of that night and memories of lips and teeth and ripped shirts make her grin. 

 

She’s looking up at him now, waiting to see where this goes. His Adam’s apple bobs as he looks down at her. He suddenly yanks himself away, realizing he stared at her a little too long. 

 

Just then, the Netal twins walk by...and totally ignore him. 

 

“Hey, Rey,” says Bazine, in her huskiest voice, pushing her chest out while Ayla plays with one of her curls and bats her eyes. 

 

How. 

 

Ben is not surprised they ignored him, he’s been working on getting their attention for a solid year. But Rey has only been here two months and he’s already got the cheerleader twins undressing her with their eyes...wait a minute. There’s no way. Nah…

 

Rey bites her lip as she watches the twins go by. They were a wild ride. She wonders if she should call them this weekend. 

 

“Hello, girls,” she replies with a grin. 

 

Ben has seen that look before, well, he’s done that look before. At girl’s. One’s he hopes remember the amazing night he gave to. He’s overthinking this. There is no way.

 

He looks back toward Rey’s locker and finds the space empty. She’s already 10 feet away and he has to jog to catch up. “So you’re just gonna act like—”

 

She stops abruptly again, this time pivoting on her feet and turning to face him so she’s forced to steady Ben by his elbows. He’s now looking down at Rey and they are practically flush against each other, again. He gets flashes of a night he thought he could easily forget. One he should forget, because it’s not doing him any good to remember what Rey looks like when she comes. 

 

“Gonna act like what Ben?” She looks at him with her big hazel eyes and he quickly realizes they are in one of the busiest hallways...and people are watching. He steps away like he’s been burned. People cannot see him flustered. 

 

She lifts an eyebrow and it causes him to gulp, turning away quickly. The bell rings and she curses. “I need to get to class.”

 

As she turns to walk away, Ben follows, solely because she’s already going in the direction he needs to. “Do people know?” 

 

Rey keeps her eyes straight ahead. “That we fucked?” She asks, in the most casual tone.

Her boldness is what got him in trouble in the first place. He needs to be careful around Rey. 

 

“I mean, yeah,” he supplies, willing his boner to go away. They both stop in front of the same classroom and it escapes Ben why that is. 

 

“I fuck a lot of people, Ben, you’re not that special,” Rey says with a wink and walks into his class.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The only empty seat in the classroom is next to Armitage Hux. Great. Ben hasn’t missed him. Not at all. The fucker has spent all three of their years hitting on Ben, making subtle dick jokes, excuses to stare at his ass while they change in the locker rooms for gym. 

 

Ben sits down, opening his notebook to try and avoid any sort of conversation. It works. Ben is able to sit and listen to the sounds of the students around them. 

 

He almost forgets that Kir–Rey walked into the same classroom. Almost.

 

“Solo. Rey. Come to my desk, please,” says Ms. Holdo, sending him a tight smile. 

 

Great. He just got back and Holdo is already gonna send him to the office. Where he already spent most of his day. He supposes it’s to be expected when his teacher detests the very sight of him. Which is ironic, really, especially since Holdo is literal besties with his mother. Ben is already bracing himself to try, and most likely fail, to charm his way out of trouble when Holdo turns her glare toward Rey and actually smiles. 

 

“Ms. Johnson, how are you today? Is everything okay?”

 

Ben’s eyebrows shoot up as Rey smiles at Ms. Holdo. 

 

“Everything is fine, Amilyn.”

 

Amilyn? Is she serious? 

 

“Are you sure?” She eyes Ben suspiciously and he has to hide his hands behind his back so she doesn’t see them forming into fists. “How about you, Ben? What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

He has to use every ounce of patience left to not roll his eyes. Christ, he was like 2 minutes late. It’s not that big a deal. He really needs to stay on her good side though, because Holdo will totally narc on him to his mom and he just got most of his privileges back. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Holdo, it won’t happ—” 

 

“First day back and already looking to get written up?” Holdo interrupts, looking like the mere sight of Ben is enough to make her want to burn the entire building down. Ben is totally sure she would, she’s so insufferable. “Being late is not the way to—”

 

This time it’s Rey who interrupts. “I’m sorry Amilyn, it’s my fault Ben was late.”

 

Ben literally watches Holdo’s mood do a complete 180 degree turn. Because of course it would.

 

“Oh,” says Holdo. “Well in that case, you may both be seated. Thank you for making sure your classmate got caught up on class, Rey.”

 

“What?” Ben nearly yells.

 

“That is what you were doing, right Rey?”

 

“Of course, Amilyn.”

 

Ben is in disbelief. There’s no way any of this is real life. 

 

Rey turns to walk back to her chair and Ben takes another minute to breathe, to calm down. Holdo hasn’t ever liked him. Just because she likes Rey doesn’t mean  _ anything _ really. He turns to sit down just in time to catch Rey walking past Hux. 

 

It shouldn’t be anything special, except that Rey walks past him, sways those fucking hips and then reaches out and runs her finger over the soft hairs behind the shell of Hux’s ear. Hux goes stark red, shivers. 

 

Wait—what? He  _ shivers _ like Rey touched his dick and blushes redder than Ben has ever seen him. Ever. And there was that time at that party—Ben isn’t gay. It didn’t mean anything. He was very drunk and flirting back is an instinct at this point. 

 

What he thought he was very clear on was Hux’s sexuality. That fucker has been trying to jump his dick since middle school, never showing any interest in any of the chicks at all. And now he’s over here flushing like he’s about to come in his pants because Kira—fuck—Rey touched his ear?? Damn. 

 

Ben’s never considered taking Hux up on his offer but in some small way, Hux was a sure thing. It felt good to be wanted by the school’s prissy rich boy, the one who didn’t want anyone at all. Someone that Rey couldn’t steal because she wasn’t. She didn’t. Have a dick. 

 

Apparently, that doesn’t actually matter all that much to Hux. Because Hux looked like he was ready to kneel. Right there in the classroom in front of Holdo and God and Ben and their classmates, if Rey had just asked. 

 

Actually, that image isn’t, totally appalling, like, maybe Rey would take one of her boots and step right between Hux’s legs and press just a little. Just a little. And maybe Hux would throw his head back and open his mouth like he wanted to moan but couldn’t find the noise to do it. 

 

Uh. But Ben isn’t attracted to Hux, so it doesn’t really matter. Why would that image be? Ben shakes his head and tries to listen as Holdo begins class and starts writing something on the board and passing out worksheets. He looks down at the words, but they’re blurry and he feels too hot in his seat. With a shaking hand, he pulls the collar of his shirt away from his neck and.

 

Rey sees her chance. She stands up to walk to the front of the room, bringing her worksheet up to ask Ms. Holdo a question about something. Carefully, she bends over just so—just so that her ass curves right and the very bottom of her ass peaks through the bottom and Solo surely can’t look anywhere else. 

 

And he can’t. Ben’s throat goes absolutely dry. 

 

When Rey turns to return to her seat she throws a wink Ben’s way and fuck his stupid nervous system but he  _ blushes _ . 

 

From the seat adjacent him, he can hear Poe whisper, too loud to be anything nearing subtle. 

 

“Damn, Solo. You’ve got it bad.” 

 

“Language, Dameron, thank you.” Ms. Holdo doesn’t even look up, but Ben can see the fucking tilt of her lips. She’s smirking. Fucking. Shit. 

 

He can’t stop himself from turning to sneak a glance back at Rey, who is leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head. 

 

She’s got a shit-eating grin on her face, eyebrows raised like a fucking challenge. Ben blushes again and turns back in his chair as quickly as he can. 

 

Thank fuck she didn’t  _ touch _ him. 

 

He’s fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine. He can still get her under him, no problem. She’s just another chick. 

 

He uses that train of thought to get him through most of the class, until the very end when Holdo announces she has to leave for a meeting and puts Rey in charge. Is that even legal?

 

Ben is finishing up his worksheet when he hears Hux giggle. Rey is sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear and running her hand through his hair. Everyone else is too busy talking and on their phones and disturbingly unaffected by it, apparently.

 

Poe whistles at them. “Can’t you two wait for theatre arts? There’s that janky couch backstage that would be perfect for fu—”

 

Ben punches him in the stomach. It isn’t hard enough to do more than startle Poe since he has to twist in his desk and turn fully around to do it. But it gives him the result he wanted regardless. 

 

Poe grins. “It’s not something they haven’t done before, dude.”

 

Ben’s eyes go wide. He does an absolute shit job at hiding his shock. 

 

“Yes,” Poe feigns sadness, “this is what betrayal feels like, Ben.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes. Poe’s words are hitting him in a way he has absolutely no interest in processing. “Shut the hell up, Dameron.”

 

“But fret not my dear friend, you and Hux will always have Kaydel’s homecoming party.”

 

He punches Poe again, this time in the arm, while Poe cackles. 

 

As the bell rings and everyone shuffles out, Ben fishes his phone out to text Kaydel again. He needs to see her tonight. Has to. He is way too keyed up and she’s the only one he can trust. 

 

He walks past Rey’s locker, where she’s talking to Hux, and tries his hardest not to look at either of them.

 

* * *

 

Ben has never been more relieved to hear the final bell. He gets to go do one of his favorite things ever.

 

“It’s been odd not being able to kick your ass every day,” says Phasma as they lace up their shoes. The entire track team is on the bleachers, waiting for coach. 

 

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry to say you’ll have to keep missing it. I had plenty of time to work on my stamina while I was gone,” he says with a grin. 

 

Phasma groans. “Do you ever not think about sex?”

 

Ben clutches his chest. “Never ask me that ever again. The thought alone is torment.”

 

“Yeah well, I can’t blame you,” Mitaka says as he plops down next to them. “Rey has me thinking some wild things too, if you know what I mean.”

 

Now it’s Ben’s turn to groan. “Can I just go one class without having to hear about that chick?”

 

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you aren’t already working on getting her in bed?” Mitaka asks. 

 

“No,” Ben says with finality. 

 

“Well I think you have a chance,” adds Mitaka.

 

“Shut up,” Ben replies. 

 

“You’re the only one I know will give me the details. I already tried getting them from Phaz.”

 

Phasma raises a brow. “You wish, dude.”

 

If Ben has to hear about another one of his friends fucking Rey, he’s gonna wind up punching something. 

 

Phasma opens their mouth to reply when the coach’s whistle blows, signaling the beginning of practice.

 

Ben is too eager to jump off the stands and let all his worries fall away on the track.

 

* * *

 

The slow drag Ben takes from the blunt between his fingers fills his lungs and has an immediate effect, making things hazier. Slowly, he lets the smoke out, creating a cloud around him and mildly blocking his view.

 

His grip on Kaydel’s hair tightens along with his abs as she gives an enthusiastic suck, her cheeks hollowing around his dick. 

 

“Fuck, just like that, babe. Just like that,” Ben encourages as he pets Kaydel’s head before tightening his grip and pulling her hair a bit. He moans as soon as she croons. He knows what she responds to. Kaydel is different than most girls in that she’s very willing and capable to casually hook-up with zero expectations, it’s why she’s the only girl he’s ever messed around with more than once. But she’s just like all of them in that she loves a good, firm and controlling hand in bed. She loves being handled and praised. 

 

It’s been too long since he got to just hide away and be like this with Kaydel. His stash had been severely lacking recently so he hits the blunt a little too much, too quickly at first. 

 

When he’s on his third hit he feels the haziness shift and deepen. Around the same time, Kaydel’s throat finally reaches the fat head of his cock. She gags around it, slobber flowing out from her stretched out, swollen lips. 

 

“This is what you were born to do, baby. Look at you, so pretty, gagging on my cock.” He lifts his hips while pushing her head down and she moans loudly. “You love that shit, don’t you.” 

 

Kaydel is totally lost at this point, acting like she will die if she’s not sucking his orgasm out. 

 

On the fourth hit, Ben feels his orgasm slowly creeping. He takes one last long drag of the blunt and pulls Kaydel up on his lap by her blouse. He hears the material rip from the force as she blinks tears away. He shoves his thumb in her mouth as her hand keeps working his cock. 

 

Ben forces her mouth open and shotguns the hit before kissing her, biting her lip and groaning as he comes thick streams onto her hand and stomach. 

 

He’s still panting when he flips Kaydel over and parts her thighs. When Ben is high, everything feels twenty times better than it usually does, and riding the crest of a lazy, drawn-out orgasm like that as well amplifies it. When he leans in, rubbing his nose over the skin between her thighs, he’s momentarily distracted by the feel of her velvet soft skin. The skin here is so soft that Ben is sure that hair doesn’t even grow. It smells musky and sweet, the smoke in the air mixing with the scent of Kaydel’s pussy. 

 

Shaking his head to clear his mind a little, Ben reaches in with his outstretched tongue, sliding up the folds on either side of her entrance slowly. This is one of his favorite things to do, honestly. Especially blazed. 

 

Kaydel’s holding the blunt now, taking shaky inhales as she watches Ben between her legs. 

 

Ben feels mischievous, and so he opens his mouth and splays his tongue. Pulling as much of her vulva as he can between his lips, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin. Kaydel’s a swimmer, she keeps herself smooth down here. 

 

Not that there’s anything wrong with the alternative, but it’s certainly a pleasure for Ben to mouth at the bare skin around her pussy. Rub his tongue all over the puffy folds, slide it in between to wiggle at her clit a moment. 

 

With his hands he lays her thighs flatter to the bed, wiggling his tongue down into her pussy, circling the skin just inside. Kaydel moans on an exhale, smoke clouding around her mouth and dissipating somewhere around her nipples. Ben feels a tug in the pit of his stomach. Kaydel is fucking sexy when she’s like this, all spread out and leaned up against his headboard, watching him with pleasure-dazed eyes. 

 

God, he loves weed. 

 

“Can I get a hit?” 

 

Kaydel nods, handing the blunt down. He takes a drag right out from between her fingers, keeping eye contact with her until the smoke clouds his vision on the exhale. 

 

And then he dives in, lapping at her clit, sucking it in long, deep pulls. He finds a rhythm that makes Kaydel tense all over, rub her hips up against his chest, searching out his tongue on her pussy. That’s how he knows she’s climbing towards her peak. She relaxes against the headboard, boneless and moaning with helpless pleasure. 

 

Ben digs his tongue in between the fat folds of her outer labia and flicks it quick against the hard hub of her. She lets out a strangled cry and tightens her fingers around the blunt in her hand, clenches her knees around his shoulders. With a free hand, Ben traces circles around her vagina, dipping his fingers inside and stretching around the rim of her. She’d told him once after a weed-fueled hookup that she felt every touch like this stronger and dizzier when she was high—that even the gentlest, slowest brush of his fingertips felt buzzy and unbearable underneath her skin. 

 

Another thirty seconds or so and Kaydel is showing the telltale signs of an inevitable orgasm. She’s thrusting her hips in tight little circles, tiny staccato cries escaping in time with her body’s rhythm. Ben’s hard again, humping against the covers on his bed and groaning each time he grinds down. 

 

Kaydel’s back arches and she whines, high and fluttery as she comes around Ben’s tongue and fingers. He rests his fingers just far enough inside of her that he can feel her clenching around him, and the added sensation has her whining again, just as delirious as before but twice as loud. 

 

It coincides with a particularly good thrust of his hips and he’s so close to just—coming in his pants (so to speak). For a minute he’s blind with the rush of desire, and from behind his eyelids he can see Rey’s lithe body in front of him instead of Kaydel’s, the freckles dotting her thighs slick with sweat and arousal. He groans and spurts again, emptying a dizzying amount of cum into his comforter. Damnit. And Kaydel’s still riding the wave of her orgasm, so he keeps licking and rubbing. 

 

When she finally stops, relaxing her hips and pushing at his face with weak fingers, Ben pulls away and grins. With the back of his hand, he wipes her wetness of his mouth, stealing the blunt from her with damp, shaky fingers to take another hit. 

 

He’s going to pretend he didn’t jizz himself to the thought of eating Rey out instead of Kaydel. He doesn’t do repeats. And certainly not for snotty, freckled brunettes who think they can swoop in and take his popularity out from under him. 

 

* * *

 

Kaydel leaves his house shortly thereafter, with a swift, damp kiss to his cheek and a promise to see him later at school. He watches her climb through his window, hop off the roof onto the tree and climb down. And then—fuck, wait. 

 

She walks right down the street to a house that definitely isn’t hers. Ben has been to Kaydel’s house. He’d know if she lived right down the street. He watches curiously as she knocks on the door, and then recoils in shock as Rey opens the door. 

 

He watches, stunned and frozen, as Rey leans in, pulls Kaydel forward by the collar of her shirt, and kisses her full on the mouth. Full on the mouth where Ben kissed her not ten minutes ago after eating her out. She probably tastes like sex—like  _ his _ sex, and Rey has. Rey has her tongue all in Kaydel’s mouth, he can only imagine she’s searching out the taste of him on Kaydel’s tongue. 

 

Fuck. Ben’s definitely hard. Again. He reaches down to palm at his erection, blind with horny rage, despite the fact that he just got off twice. With his other hand he reaches for his phone, to text Rey and demand answers. 

 

He doesn’t remember that he doesn’t actually have Rey’s phone number until the phone is already in his hand, and that’s when he notices—

 

He has one unread text message. 

 

With wary fingers, he clicks on the message (from an unknown number) and pulls up the text. 

 

**Unknown number:  Lmao dis you**

 

There’s also a link. Confused, he clicks on it, and it leads him to tiktok. The video is a closeup of a girl’s face. She has dark hair, dramatic eyeliner, and short, fluffy bangs. Intrigued, Ben presses play. 

 

“Y’all bout to be real mad at me, but it must be said. If you are a bottom, and you posted one confident video, and decided you have top energy. You are wrong. That’s called Brat Energy, baby!!!” 

 

His soul leaves his body as the video plays on repeat. It has to be Rey. He replies, fingers shaking. 

 

**Ben: How the fuck did you get my number**

 

**Unknown number: Kaydel is a real sweetheart, Kylo :* not a brat, like you**

 

Ben types the words ‘i am not a brat’ before he realizes that typing those words would make it definitely true.

 

**Ben: Don’t be a bitch**

 

**Unknown number: Ur just mad I’m right, bottom**

 

**Unknown number: Gotta go, I have a pretty pussy in my bed that needs petting ;) later kylo**

 

Ben clenches his fingers around his phone so hard that the plastic of his case cracks. How fucking dare Kaydel go right to Rey after he just gave her such a mind-blowing orgasm. He breathes deep, centering himself. He can’t let Rey or Kaydel get under his skin. 

 

More weed? More weed. He lights another blunt and gets into bed, slouching until his shoulders are bunched against the pillow. When he’s feeling sufficiently relaxed, he puts it out and rolls over to sleep the evening away. Homework can wait until he wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brat Energy video is very real, btw. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can see it [here ](https://www.tiktok.com/@rveshelv/video/6689613957902109958).
> 
> Poor Ben felt like boo boo the clown after seeing it.

**Author's Note:**

> We are trash and we own it. 
> 
> Find us on Twitter:
> 
> [DeathDama](https://twitter.com/@DeathDama)
> 
> [pr3tty_g1rl5](https://twitter.com/pr3tty_g1rl5)


End file.
